


The Prince & Princess | Elliott x Reader

by Strawberry_Snek



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Snek/pseuds/Strawberry_Snek
Summary: Sebastian does something cheeky when the farmer is having 'Alone time' with a certain long-haired writer. Sam was in on it too, if it seems a little out of character. I like to put story before the smut instead of just jumping into it.





	1. Morning routine

**3rd Person**

It was early morning, soft, warm early sunbeams shone into the farmer's home, but she was already outside doing chores, the sprinklers spraying the crops, dew dripping from the leaves, water droplets on the produce. The farmer harvested anything ripe & ready, before moving onto the animals. Her hair tied back in a high ponytail, collecting the milk & putting it into a cheese press, as she finished up her chores, it was late afternoon. She headed towards the farmhouse, to get some materials before heading out to Robin's for an upgrade, as she had the materials. Elliott, her new husband was knocked out cold on the couch, which like most of the house; farm was cute-ified by some special uh, well the farmer said it was 'Magic' even though the wizard didn't sense any sort of magic energy, except for maybe the horse because it was now a unicorn. Grabbing the wood & stone from the chest, she headed out as Elliott let out a snore. Riding off into the mountains on her magical steed, It's pastel pink hair flowing in the wind,

 

**(Y/N)'s POV**

I rode on my unicorn, it's majestic golden horn sparkling in the sunlight, as it trotted up the mountain, finally arriving at the shop I got off the unicorn, tying it to a fence post so it wouldn't run away. I walked into the shop, she was at the counter unlike Marnie half the time, who stared at a microwave. "Hey, how's it going?" she greeted, "Hi Robin! I've got the materials & 50k for that upgrade!" I piped, "Thanks! I'll start on it first thing tomorrow morning!" Sebastian walked by as I was talking to her, he overheard the 'upgrade' part as he was heading to Sam's house, before walking out the door. I gave Robin everything, before also heading out & untying Magic, my unicorn from her rope, flying over Sebastian as I headed for the beach to collect from crab pots for Elliott, so he got an eyeful of unicorn balls, making him jump a little bit, as a full grown unicorn just jumped over him before swiftly landing in front of him, then trotting off. A few crabs, shrimp, some trash, and a few shore-washers like shells & mussels. Good, can make crab cakes & some lobster for a regular gift. Sell & recycle the rest. Magic had started to eat what little grass was growing on the beach, digging her white muzzle into the sand. I patted her, before getting on & riding back home.

 

_Meanwhile, at Sam's house..._

**3rd Person**

"Hey Sam, I got an idea." Sebastian nudged his friend, getting his attention. "Yeah, what is it? If it's some prank or something weird... just whisper it." Sam had replied, encouraging him to share whatever it was. "So, I was walking out the door this morning, and I overheard (Y/N) talking to mom about getting an upgrade, I looked at the blueprints on the table when I went to get a snack once. It's a nursery." Seb explained, "Uh, I don't see where you're going with this but continue?" Sam replied, "So, you don't gotta do this, but just thought I'd let you know if I get grounded, now..." (Italics = whispering) _"That means that the farmer has room in her house for kids... you still got those spy bugs we ordered as a joke? We can use those and have them send the recordings to my computer, we can record the baby-making process. Post it you-know-where, get some good views."_ Sebastian finished, semi-smiling awkwardly, Sam just looked in shock, mouth closed, looking to the side away from Sebastian... "OKAY... Yes I do have them. Under the bed." Sebastian looked under Sam's bed, they were far underneath with some dirty socks, but he could see them back there. He grabbed & reached them from underneath the bed, pulling it out before stuffing it in his hoodie. "Thanks, I'll see you at 4 for pool. I'll let you win this time." Sebastian got up & left, Sam playing Pocket Camp on his phone.


	2. Crepes, Cats, & Crawlies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter comes the fricc fracc, but this is just another story thing that might make it so when the chapter does come out, it makes sense with any extra afterstuffs.

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Robin had arrived early to start working on the farm's new upgrade, I could already hear the clanging of her hammer and tools outside, I rose out of bed, the 20" Bananya plush and Elliott's Sea Bunny plush snuggle buddy was roughly the same size, had both fallen onto the floor during the night, so I picked mine up. It being 6AM and him staying up to write, he was still fast asleep underneath the soft covers so I got out of bed as softly and quietly as possible. He didn't snore when lying down, was kind of an couch-or-chair-nap-exclusive-thing. I had got a few recipes from out-of-town friends and relatives, so I had decided to make a different breakfast as an experiment, and some for Robin too. Hot chocolate instead of coffee, marshmallows & extra creamy, chocolatey with hot chocolate art hearts. Chocolate-banana-nutella-powdered-sugar crepes, and some strawberry n' cream banana crepes, also having powdered sugar on top. The two hot chocolate cups were pink & blue pastels, his being the blue with Dear Daniel, mine being the pink with Hello Kitty on it, I had bought them when I had lived back in Zuzu with Joja at some aesthetic store in a mall, too cute and couldn't resist spite not even having a boyfriend at the time.

 

It wasn't really a special day, just feeling extra for no reason, Robin's cup, yellow with bunnies was on the side. I head outside, seeing Robin already at it, "In case you didn't have breakfast yet, there's some crepes and hot chocolate inside for you if you'd like!" "Oh, thank you, (Y/N)! I felt like I had forgotten something this morning! I'll be right in." I headed back inside, Banana Split, the cat, had curled up on Elliott, who was awake now it being 7:30AM, but didn't want to move the kitty. "にゃー"(Nya!) It went as it got up, jumping down to greet me. "Good morning, I made some breakfast if you want it." I greeted him walking back in, him still calm and dazed from the early morning and cat lying on his lap, not quite processing it.

 

**3rd Person**

He got up from the bed, much taller than the farmer at around 6'1", her being around 5'2". "Morning, how nice. I guess we should head before it gets cold then, hm?" He softly smiled at her, before they walked to the kitchen together, both in their pajamas. Her in a silky nightgown in a cutesy style, he was in some sea bunny pajamas, matching his plush toy. Elliott walked over to the kitchen table, still dazed and droopy-eyed. He sipped the hot chocolate from the blue cup, as you sipped yours, he woke up with the sugar going into him, a warm gentle wakeup. “Morning, (Y/N).” He gently smiled as he put the cup back down to sit and eat the crepes. 

  
  


_ Over at Robin’s house, in Sebby’s room… _

 

Sebastian was setting things up in advance for when everything was completed. He got a text on Discord from an internet friend, it was from his friend Brittany, or Dracobride, “ay Char you doin something shady it seems, SPYDER is a camera, ain’t it?” she texted, as his tag was ‘CharUWUzard’ normally. “Yeah, I’m doing something, Y’know that wedding I had to attend one time? It was between TarantulaToes((Elliott, they are internet friends but don’t hang out in real life. I spotted an outlet behind a bedside table in Karmylla’s Immersive maps. Must hide his devices somewhere for safe keeping. Also probably why you can’t go behind his cabin. Wires. And a phone at least would be good for emergencies.)) and (Y/N), the farmer. I uh, thought I might record frick frack and upload it to a few sites.” “OH DAM- but lowkey send me the link when everything is done ok ;)?” she responded, a small request.“Aight. Gotta blast. It’s like 2:30 and I saw the farmer go towards the lake, and Toes is probably at the beach right now, perfect time to plant them. Mom’s too busy to notice if I sneak in through a window. I’m almost done here, I just need to save.” 

 

Sebastian headed out to the farm, strolling through the passageway between the farm and the mountains. One of them must’ve let some fresh air in, because to his convenience, a window was already open. Sebastian, as quietly as he could, snuck into the farmhouse. He placed multiple of the devices on the wall, and with a step stool he found, put some webs that came with them on the walls. The webs not only caught more audio, but also gave the spiderlike cameras a sturdier, stickier, place to record. After everything was set up so the recording would be HD Quality, Sebastian removed any evidence, put the stool back, and left the way he came.

 

Returning home to text Bride, “YOOOO YOBA I JUST DID IT! Don’t you dare tell him about this though!” He texted, adrenaline already running in his veins. All she sent back, was her messaging Elliott about it. He was cool with it, actually, but he wasn’t gonna tell the farmer. They’d likely freak out, not risking it.

  
  


Next chapter will be the smut.


End file.
